


If you reach that door...

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcoholic Sheriff Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Corporal Punishment, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hate Speech, Homophobia, House Party, Humiliation, Karaoke, Killing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Mexico, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: At first I made video about this idea of mine so if you enjoyed reading my fanfic, here's the video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaO5dIRYsVU





	

There wasn’t any problem so far to hide, what was considered so wrong in Beacon Hills for the teenage boy. However his relationship still wasn’t smooth with his father, he’s been yelled at or got several punishments for being so annoyingly hyperactive. As his father was old fashioned he didn’t care what the school’s psychologist said, that his son had ADHD, the sheriff felt like Stiles could fight it if he’d have a little more self-control. The punishments were never physical, but the constant shouting and cruel words felt worse.  
Stiles exhaled once he got out of his jeep and glanced at his school with a sleepy look on his face, soon he joined his best friend on the corridor as they headed inside one of the classrooms. So far Stiles was walking like a zombie due to the lack of sleep lately, but his eyes widened up as he spotted a new student who was leaned against one of the windows. Stiles had to remind himself where he was but even like that he couldn’t help but stare at the new boy. He was beautiful with his pretty curls, that slim body, doe-eyed. After he slightly nudged Scott he walked up to the other with a bright smile on his face. “Hello, I’m Stiles…will you be our new classmate? This is my friend, Scott.” Stiles added while he tried so hard not to show his interest in the other. 

“Hey, I’m Isaac. Yeah…by the way I’ve seen you earlier on. In that café, beside the old flower shop.” Isaac held his eyes on Stiles through those long black eyelashes with a pretty smile on his face. “It’d have been quite hard not to notice you.” Scott by that time of the conversation was long ago gone as he was way too busy with Allison. Stiles was under the effect of Isaac’s style, the way he stood there in a slightly feminine pose, he thought it’d have been pointless to play the straight guy to Isaac. 

“I’m sure I was facing the other way and I was too busy with talking to my friends, because otherwise I surely would have stopped my eyes on you.”

“Yeah? Why is that so?” Isaac asked as he chewed onto the edge of his lower lip. 

“I mean…look at you, you’re god damn pretty…” Stiles whispered as he cautiously looked around first if anyone heard them. 

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Isaac smirked a little then ruffled those pretty blonde curls of his. He glanced up when the teacher entered the room then before he’d have sat down he lightly held onto Stiles’ upper arm. “You could sit next to me, if you want to.” Without any hesitation Stiles followed Isaac then sat down at his table. He ignored Scott’s questioning look on him, that why didn’t he sit beside him. 

Stiles usually had a struggle to sit still and focus on the lessons, but with Isaac he noticed the focusing became more difficult than ever. He caught himself staring shamelessly far too long at Isaac’s pretty cheek. For a while it was unnoticed however on the last lesson Stiles’ whole cheek turned red when Isaac tilted his head, so their eyes met. He expected a scolding or some weird look from the other, however Stiles felt like his heart was about to jump out of its place when he saw that sweet smile of Isaac, as if it’d not be against his liking to be stared at by Stiles. When all the classes ended Stiles was relieved that Scott left with Allison so he didn’t have to explain him why he’d leave with Isaac instead of him. “So…can I give you a ride?” Stiles asked as he rested his eyes on Isaac while he packed the books back into his messenger bag. 

“Wow. You’re way too nice to me.” Isaac chuckled slightly then smiled at Stiles. “So, what do you drive a Porsche, Ferrari..?” Isaac held a little pause just to treasure that confused cute look on Stiles’ face, before he began to snicker. “I’m only teasing you, don’t worry.” 

“For a minute my whole world fell into pieces.” Stiles snorted and dig his back pocket for his jeep’s keys. 

“I bet.” Isaac chuckled then once they were at the parking lot both of them felt a bit relieved to be out of the institution. 

“Well, it’s not a Porsche but hopefully will do.” Stiles commented as he opened his jeep’s door.

“I told you I was only joking. I love your car already. It’s unlike to all the others.” 

Stiles smiled about what Isaac has said then drove out of the school’s property once they fastened their seat belt. Apart from the pure beauty of Isaac, Stiles also loved talking to him, he was funny, smart, they could talk about anything Stiles wanted to. Even though it still cause a little problem for him to fully focus and not get lost in those blue pair of eyes. Stiles realized that he was still thinking about Isaac when he was driving back to his house, he wondered if Isaac was thinking about him too maybe. But then again wondered why would the other do such, he wasn’t sure yet if Isaac was like him too. When Stiles entered his house, he sighed as the scent of alcohol immediately hit his nose, so he knew his father was home, lately he’s been drinking again, but Stiles just lost the energy to argue with him, or convince him not to do so. He just didn’t want to be yelled at by him, or end up crying from the cruel words the other would have shouted at him. So after he said ‘hi’ to father Stiles walked up to his room then tried to focus on his studies, however his mind kept drifting away on the new student. 

“Isaac. Look at me.” Just when the boy entered to the living room his way was blocked by his father. He nervously chewed on his lower lip before he glanced up at his father. His whole body was already shaking with fear, no wonder for the things he’s been through the years. “What’s that on you, huh?” Isaac held his eyes in fear at the older man when his cheek was firmly grabbed. “I found this in your room Isaac!” The blonde boy winced his father lifted his hand then saw the black mascara brush in his hand. “What are you? Some faggot?!” 

“No, sir.” Isaac shivered when the mascara brush was tossed away and he was grabbed firmly by his t-shirt. 

“Why did you put on the mascara then, son?”

“It…….I….I just saw …saw it on a rock band’s singer and….I thought it’s cool…” Isaac lied but gasped when he was punched by his father. 

“My son will be a man, not some freak!” Isaac groaned from pain as he got another hit and fell onto the ground. “We should go downstairs now, don’t you think Isaac?”

“No! Please no…please…dad, don’t.” Isaac hissed when he was grabbed up from the floor as his father held onto his locks, then was dragged firmly to the basement’s door, then down the stairs, his father kept ignoring Isaac’s protest. “Please! Please….hit me dad, or use your belt, just don’t lock me in there, please…” Isaac cried quite hysterically once the empty freezer’s top was opened up. 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re whining like a girl.” His father snapped at him then with a firm push, Isaac fell into the freezer. 

He shouted panicked when its top was shut then heard how his father locked it. His father smirked content as he saw how the top was trembling from how desperately Isaac was trying to get out of there. Isaac spent long minutes with kicking and banging at the top, while he was screaming for help. After a while he became tired of it, however the crying continued. Isaac panted as he felt like the freezer’s walls were getting narrower, also how he was running out of oxygen in there. His father always found his own reasons why to beat him, or lock him up, but right then Isaac blamed himself for being so careless. As he ran his shaky thin fingertips on the freezer’s inside marked all over with cravings of his nails, the blonde boy was thinking about Stiles, that for once in his life, someone finally showed kindness towards him. The only thing that scared Isaac that one day his father might go too far and beat him to death, and then he would not even have the chance to get to know Stiles better. 

*

“What happened to your face?” Stiles’ first question was when he saw the black eye, also the bruise along the boy’s cheek.

“My dad…” Isaac whispered on a dry voice tone, he didn’t want to lie to Stiles, he wanted their relationship to be free of lies.

“My God…” Isaac held his eyes on Stiles when the boy reached out to him and gently stroked his bruised cheek. “How could he do that? You should report it to someone.”

“No…he’d tell the reason and then I’d just drag myself into more trouble. I got used to it. It wasn’t the first time, and definitely not the last, that this happened, you know.” Isaac sighed then sat down on the chair beside Stiles. 

“What was the reason?” Stiles asked as his eyes became slightly watery just from the view of the boy, how badly that monster father of his must have hit him. 

“He found my mascara brush.” Isaac shrugged then looked down at his own lap. “I like to put on make-up sometimes. I’m not confused about my gender. I’m a boy, but I like to wear it...you can sit back beside your friend now. I bet you don’t want to be friends with me anymore.” 

“You’re right, I don’t want to be your friend Isaac…I think friends don’t feel attracted to each other.” Stiles said quietly as he held his eyes on the blonde boy. Isaac was speechless as he gazed back into Stiles’ eyes, he didn’t expect an answer like that. 

“Are you sure about this?” Isaac smiled a bit sadly when Stiles nodded, he was sad because he knew it won’t be easy for them, he shot an envy glance at Scott and Allison, that they could make out so freely front of everyone.

 

*

“You look really pretty.” Stiles said as he ran his eyes on Isaac’s tight white t-shirt, his low waist skin tight jeans, then he held his eyes a bit longer on the boy’s face, the soft lip gloss, black eye liner, and the darker make-up on his eyelids. 

“God stop. I’m not.”

“Stop denying it. You’re beautiful Isaac, believe me, okay?” Stiles said as he walked along the street with him. 

“Okay…I’ll try. So, where are you taking me, on our first date?” Isaac was rather curious, also excited. He knew he’d not have been let outside by his father so once he’s gone to bed he climbed out of the window. He didn’t care about the consequences anymore, because if he couldn’t be happy at home, he wanted to enjoy his life at least with Stiles. 

“You’ll see. It’s a cool place. I’ve heard about it, but since I didn’t date anyone I just didn’t want to come here alone. Not as if I’d be such a nice catch.”

“You are. Trust me. Especially with that romantic way you asked me to date you…”

“Yeah, and then how I ran and hid behind a tree because your father came out to see who that guy is who’s talking loud beside his house at 1 am!” Both of them chuckled about that, then Stiles recalled the letter he’s written for Isaac what he read up that night to him. He hoped his feelings would be returned and thankfully Isaac said yes right away. “Alright, here we are.” Stiles looked around the street before they walked inside the alley, then they were let inside the door where a body guard was, however tough looking he was, he gave them a friendly smile and even wished them to enjoy the night. 

“Oh…I definitely like this place.” Isaac smiled as he looked around and in seconds realized that they were at a gay bar. 

“I’m glad you do.” Stiles felt relieved once the door was close behind them so he immediately wrapped his arm around Isaac’s slim waist. “What should we drink?”

“I let you decide, something with fruit in it, but I’m quite unfamiliar with drinks.” Isaac mumbled then pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ cheek when the boy said he wasn’t. Isaac knew about Stiles’ father’s drinking habit as Stiles shared it with him. 

“Hey, we’d like two cherry vodkas.” Stiles said to the bartender before he sat down beside Isaac. “What’s the mic for? Will there be live music?” He asked from the tattooed bartender. 

“Karaoke night, from 11 pm. You can sign up for it.” 

“God I have horrible voice, but what about you Isaac?” Stiles asked the smiled up as after a little hesitation Isaac wrote his name and his chosen song onto the bartender’s list. After a few drinks Stiles slipped off from his seat then pulled Isaac with him to the dance floor, then smiled as Fools began to be played by Troye Sivan. Stiles wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck as they began to dance slowly. Both of them were gazing into each other’s eyes, for the first time they felt safe enough, so at the same time they leaned in closer to kiss each other. Stiles cupped Isaac’s pretty cheek as he deepened the kiss. Isaac’s lips tasted so sweet, and the way his warm tongue was gently rubbed against his tongue, sent shivers along Stiles’ spine. “I love you, Isaac.” Stiles whispered against the other’s soft lips then smiled happily when Isaac said the same to him. He snuggled to Isaac as they continued to dance while his heart was beating fast because of how happy he was. They enjoyed the performers, most of them were rather drunk but it was amusing to watch them sing a song sometimes with totally gibberish lyric. When Isaac was next Stiles pressed a short kiss on his lips then held his eyes on him mesmerized as he began to sing. 

“Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem  
Lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf  
It's alarming honestly how charming she can be  
Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun

She says, "You don't want to be like me  
Don't wanna see all the things I've seen."  
I'm dying, I'm dying  
She says, "You don't want to get this way  
Famous and dumb at an early age."  
Lying, I’m lying

The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen  
She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes  
She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond  
Audio tune lies, she's still shining  
Like lightning, ohh, white lightning

Carmen, Carmen, staying up till morning  
Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean  
It's alarming truly how disarming you can be  
Eating soft ice cream  
Coney Island Queen…..”

Stiles however couldn’t focus on the lyric or the song any longer because Isaac’s beauty hypnotized him, he loved his singing voice, but he stopped hearing, all what was ahead of him were those big blue eyes. He was truly in love with Isaac and in that moment he made up his mind that no matter what would happen he’d stay beside him, he’d not care about anyone else’s opinion. He only snapped out of his amazement when loud cheering and clapping could be heard. “You were amazing.” Stiles said as he pulled Isaac tightly to himself and kissed him longingly. 

 

*

“Come on, relax, Isaac. We’re skipping only one day from school. Nothing will happen.” Stiles entwined his fingers with Isaac as they were walking along the unused train track which was covered with colorful leaves. 

“I’m trying to relax, trust me…ahh Stiles, beside you I’m never bored, you know.” He grinned then stepped onto the track’s side as he was balancing himself on it slowly. They walked along it for a while, then Stiles stopped once he spotted what they came for. He pulled the taller boy after himself through the big pile of autumn leaves towards the abandoned warehouse which’s side was covered all over with plants. “Cool…how long do you know of this place?” 

“When mum’s state worsened and all the family problems came I ran away from home quite a lot, I found this place, it was nice to hide here…come on.” Stiles smiled then pulled the rusty gate open, then pushed it back after they were inside. He helped Isaac to climb up to a higher floor, where he tossed his sport bag down. Soon he rolled the brought blanket down on the floor, and sat down on it with Isaac. “God how beautiful you are.” Stiles said before he leaned in to kiss Isaac more passionately than ever before. The both of them were scared to get this intimate over each other’s place, as their fathers could open in on them any time. Stiles ran his hand along Isaac’s shirt while he let the other boy to pull his red hoodie off him along with his t-shirt. Stiles hummed as Isaac’s sweet lips began to kiss his pale chest, he was stroking those pretty blonde locks meanwhile, then pulled him up for a kiss before he pulled Isaac’s t-shirt off too. Stiles fell lightly on top of Isaac as he was kissed by Isaac quite wildly. Stiles pressed his aching crotch against the boy as they were making out, their fingers kept exploring each other’s body, all over. The brunette boy unzipped his jeans while he was sucking lightly at Isaac’s neck. Soon they got rid of all their clothes. They held their eyes on each other without saying anything then Stiles crawled on top of Isaac again as they rubbed their hardness against each other’s. Isaac ran his hand onto Stiles’ round bum as he pulled the boy tighter to himself. “You’re so gorgeous.” Stiles licked along Isaac’s neck before he crawled lower, he pressed some kisses onto Isaac’s inner thighs before he licked at the head of his leaking cock. Stiles loved the sweet noises Isaac was making as he slowly began to suck on him, while he fondled the other’s belly and chest. Stiles held his eyes fixed on Isaac’s beautiful arched body, as out of reflex and need the other was pushing his cock further inside Stiles’ mouth. After a while Stiles pulled back then picked the lube out of his bag. He poured it along his hard cock, before he poured some onto his fingers. He snuggled up beside Isaac and kissed him on the lips before he pushed one of his finger inside his hole. “I love you.” He whispered and smiled as he got the same answer back from Isaac. He spent quite long to prepare Isaac with fingering his tight hole as he wouldn’t want to cause him the slightest pain. Eventually he crawled back on top of him and pressed the head of his cock gently against the boy’s hole. When Isaac nodded Stiles slowly began to push himself inside the warm and tight hole, he didn’t even start yet, but already this felt so good that it made him feel close to his orgasm. It was a heavenly feeling for him, but he went slow as he wasn’t sure about Isaac, however when Isaac’s legs were wrapped around him, and he was pulled down for a kiss, that encouraged Stiles to start thrusting his cock deeper, then in and out of Isaac’s hole. He didn’t stop looking into Isaac’s beautiful eyes for a single second. Stiles began to thrust in faster as he felt how Isaac was rubbing himself. Stiles moaned when Isaac came all over his chest, some also squirting onto Stiles’ chest. He sped up his humping even more, then groaned loud when he came deep inside Isaac. They hugged each other tightly and Isaac fondled Stiles’ back. 

 

*

It wasn’t the last time however for them to skip their classes, or to spend their afternoon at the abandoned warehouse, but thanks to Scott they managed to keep up with the homework and their studies. Stiles wasn’t really in the mood to go to Scott’s house party in their autumn break however as Isaac was allowed to come Stiles eventually appeared. He was outside in the garden, sipping his beer, while he was checking his phone non-stop. He’s called Isaac, several times but nothing. He thought that his father maybe changed his mind and didn’t let him go but well he hoped everything was alright. 

“So, how’s school Isaac?” Isaac’s father asked as he was having his dinner with the boy at home. 

“It’s fine..” Isaac said quietly then glanced at the clock to check if he was still in time for Scott’s party. 

“What about friends? Do you have many?” Isaac shrugged lightly then sipped from his water. “A few. But not too close friends, we’re just classmates.” 

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you Isaac?”

“No.” Isaac glanced at his father who was now ignoring the food and was just staring at his son. 

“What about Stiles then, huh? Is he just a classmate too?” The question terrified Isaac and he had no idea what to answer to that. He had no idea how would his father know about him and Stiles. He remained silent as he was looking in terror at his father. “You wanna take this little conversation downstairs? No? Then tell me a little about Stiles, son. He seems to be like a nice boy. Right?” That grin on his father’s face only scared Isaac even more. “I’m not angry Isaac, go on.”

“There’s nothing to tell…” Isaac gasped when his father wiped all the plates and glass off the table all of them ending up broken on the floor. Isaac jumped back and curled up in a fetus pose on the floor as his father tossed a jug at him, what cut up the boy’s skin at some places, then he strutted up to him.

“Nothing?! You disgusting little freak! Your headmaster called me about the classes you’ve been skipping lately with your little friend. So I thought I’ll find out about it by myself what’s going on. I followed you two. I saw how you and that sick fuck was with you in the warehouse!” Isaac groaned in pain as his father kicked into him. “I left immediately because if I’d have gone inside I’d have killed that queer kid, then you!” Isaac cried up as his father kicked into him again. “As soon as you finish your term here I’m gonna send you off to an army academy, a good old friend of mine is the headmaster there. I already told him about you. He has a few techniques to cure your kind!” Isaac hugged his legs tightly to himself as his father kicked into him one more time. “Don’t fucking cry like you’d be some little girl! Be a man for once!” Isaac buried his face onto his knees as he tried hard to muffle his sobbing. He was fighting this time against being taken downstairs but eventually he ended up locked in the freezer again. 

 

“Turn the fucking volume down!”

“Dad?” Stiles walked closer to the hi-fi speakers where his dad was standing with a whiskey bottle in his hand. “Gosh…what…what are you doing here?!” Stiles asked and felt so embarrassed as after the music stopped everyone stared at them. 

“You’ve been no more than a hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life…You killed your mother. You hear me? And now you’re killing me. Isaac’s father just called me about how you’ve been fucking his son! You always have been a mistake but this is something new, even from you Stiles, that you’re a freak like this! I’ve had enough of you! I’m full of your lies, your stupid ramblings, how you cannot stand still for a single fucking minute, and not this, that you’re sick. I feel fucking embarrassed that you’re my son!” Stiles ducked when his father threw the half empty bottle at him then glanced back with tearful eyes at the older male. “From next week, you’ll be living in a dorm from your own money. I don’t give a damn about how will earn the money for that, then that’s it! You’re not my son anymore. Do not even look at me if you see me!” 

Stiles wiped the rolling tears off from his cheek, apart from sadness the stronger feeling was anger, how his father humiliated him front of everyone, as soon as the man stumbled out Stiles soon left too, and ignored Scott who walked up to him. He had to see Isaac. He knew that something was wrong. He ran back home fast then got inside his jeep, he was driving over the speed limit but he didn’t care. “Come on!” Stiles swore as a car got ahead of him, then he stepped on the gas pedal, however slowed down when he recognized Isaac’s father’s car. He didn’t plan anything, just after he pulled over, he grabbed up a wrench then slipped out of the jeep. It was pouring heavily but Stiles couldn’t care more. As he was approaching the other car he noticed that the boy’s father was changing one of the tires. “Mr. Lahey?” Stiles asked as he walked up closer to the car. 

“Stiles..?” Stiles felt how his shoulder was moving up and down faster from the gathered up rage inside him, as he recalled back the images of how this man beat up Isaac, so the boy had bruises and black eyes on him all the time. “Isaac is quite unavailable, he’s thinking about what he’s done in our basement.” When Mr. Lahey even smirked at Stiles that was the last straw for the boy. He growled as he jumped on him and made the first hit with the wrench on the man’s skull. He couldn’t stop, it was like a tide, he felt the urge to hit and hit again. Even when the man’s head was smashed Stiles kept hitting it till his head and brain was in pieces along with other parts. 

“You won’t ever touch him again! No one will fucking lay a finger on Isaac! You sick! Monster!” Stiles growled as he smashed the wrench onto the man’s chest. He was panting as he straightened up then glanced down at the corpse. He pushed him farther inside the car then once he secured the new tire he drove up to Isaac’s house. He ran down to the basement then hit the lock a few times with the wrench till it broke. “Isaac…oh my god..” Stiles hugged Isaac tightly to himself as he pressed some kisses onto his cheek. “Are you alright?” Stiles kissed the boy longingly as Isaac burst out into tears. “Sshh, he won’t hurt you, ever again, okay?” He stroked Isaac’s cheek, then saw how the boy spotted the blood on his clothes and hands. “I’ll explain you, but now let’s go up to your room.” Stiles first of all disinfected the cuts on Isaac’s cheek and body, before he helped the boy to pack into his suitcase. “Listen Isaac…I….I met your father on my way here….I…just…I couldn’t stand how he’s been treating you. I hated him…and when he said he locked you up again, and there was this fucking sick smile on his face…Isaac I…..I couldn’t….” Stiles sighed as he pulled the big blood covered wrench out of his back pocket. “I…I killed him.” Stiles held his eyes on Isaac, then sighed up relieved as Isaac hugged him tight to himself. “I love you Isaac…I couldn’t let him to hurt you, ever again.” Stiles was shushed with a deep kiss soon, then he picked up Isaac’s suitcase, and helped the boy down on the stairs. “Just wait here for me, okay? I have to get rid of the car.” 

 

*

 

Stiles tried his best to drive calmly in the car with Isaac’s dead father on the backseat, he drove up to the preserve then pushed the car into the lake. On the way back he got inside his jeep then drove back to Isaac’s house. He drove with the boy to his house where his father was already sleeping on the couch drunk. “We won’t stay here long, I just pack my stuff too, okay?” Stiles kissed Isaac then soon returned back, and put his luggage into his jeep then walked back inside. He held his eyes on his sleeping father then soon returned back with a rope as he tied him to a chair with Isaac’s help. “I’m sorry dad…” Stiles felt hurt, how this man never even tried to accept him, the way he was. He knew that apart from the beating his father was no better than Isaac’s. He never could forgive him how he was all the time pushed out of his mother’s room, because according to his father he would only annoy and make his mother’s state worse. “Okay…sit in the jeep Isaac.” Stiles said and kissed the taller boy before he left, then soon after he did too. Once Stiles got inside the jeep they held their eyes on the slowly burning house, then Stiles stepped onto the gas pedal as his father’s scream could be heard. He wasn’t able to feel any remorse of what he’s done. “We’re gonna get a room at a motel for tonight then we’ll see..” Stiles said as he tried to drive with full focus, he glanced time to time at Isaac, who was curled up on the seat beside him and held his eyes on the lights of the town. “We’re gonna be okay.” Stiles commented before he glanced back at the road then soon pulled over at a motel. 

 

Stiles just finished with the shower and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist when he saw how Isaac was sobbing loudly. “Hey..” Stiles walked up to him then sit down on the mattress beside him, then wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“They’re gonna find the body…they’ll find your fingerprints….they’ll put us into jail…” 

“No they won’t. Listen to me. Isaac…hey…” Stiles pressed kisses onto Isaac’s temple, then watched how the boy leaned down then curled up on the mattress. 

“I’m so scared of losing you.”

“You won’t lose me, Isaac. We’re gonna figure something out. We have enough money for the road. We’ll drive down to Mexico, and will start a new life there, okay? Everything will be alright. We’re gonna find a job, no matter what kind of, but we’ll do this, alright babe?” Stiles kissed Isaac longingly as Isaac hugged him tightly to himself.

 

*

At one of the towns they stopped by at another state, they headed out for a little walk at night, because they just didn’t feel like sleeping, but both of them needed to move a little because of the continuous driving. “You know I love this shirt, all those teared hole on it, gosh, kinda drives me crazy.” Isaac smirked when he was pulled inside an alley then was pinned against the wall. “You’re so hot.” Stiles began to suck at Isaac’s neck, he moaned as he felt Isaac’s hand on his crotch. He rubbed himself against it. 

“You want my lips on it?” Isaac smirked how instead of an answer Stiles moaned, and rubbed himself more against Isaac while he was sucking the hickey on his neck. 

“Well, well, what we have here Ricky? Two fags.” The fat guy said to the other tough one who just walked inside the alley. Stiles grunted when he was dragged away by the tough muscled one, while the fat guy grabbed onto Isaac. “This one looks like a girl, Ricky! Look at his fucking make-up, man.” 

“Sod off, wanker.” Isaac spat onto the guy’s face, who slapped him up out of reflex. 

“Shut the fuck up you Brit bitch!” The fat guy grabbed onto Isaac’s neck, however he gasped as once his friend was stabbed he came next, as Stiles stabbed a dagger into his neck. 

“Don’t look at me like that Isaac.” Stiles wiped the blood into his own t-shirt then sighed as Isaac hugged him to himself. “They were either gonna kill us or rape us.” He mumbled onto the boy’s chest before he eventually stepped aside and walked back to the jeep with Isaac. 

 

*

 

It was a long ride till Mexico and Isaac doubted they would make it, however they made it, with a painful farewell Stiles sold his jeep, so they made the rest of the road on foot to the next town. Stiles didn’t expect a fluffy happy ending for them, but the only thing what mattered to him, to live together with Isaac in peace thankfully happened. They moved into a flat what they rented with a French guy and his Mexican boyfriend, so they had no reason to live in secret together. 

“Je veux te baiser…” Maxime said as he glanced at Francisco with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“He always speaks in French when it’s about something dirty. I have no clue about the meaning but well, it sounds quite sexy.” Francisco commented then got up from the table with a snicker as he pulled Maxime up from the table. “Would you mind to do the dishes guys?”

“Sure. No problem.” Stiles grinned at the two as they walked out of the kitchen already making out, which resulted in them almost falling. “Gosh. I really like them.” Stiles chuckled then smiled over at Isaac, who was giggling too. “Are you happy? I mean working in a factory isn’t a dream job but apart from that I love my life with you.” Stiles said as he pulled Isaac onto his lap. 

“I couldn’t be happier than I am now.” Isaac mumbled against Stiles full lips before he kissed him deeply. “And sadly I don’t speak French…but after we wash the dishes we could certainly do what those two are doing.” Isaac grinned when his ass was grabbed by Stiles then they got up to quickly finish with the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I made video about this idea of mine so if you enjoyed reading my fanfic, here's the video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaO5dIRYsVU


End file.
